Celina
Serena (セレナ Serena), known as Celina in the dub version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Zuzu Boyle (from the Standard Dimension), Lulu Obsidian (from the Xyz Dimension), and Rin (from the Synchro Dimension). Celina initially thought that fighting for Academia was justice until she learned their cruelty through Zuzu and Shay Kurosaki. She is one of the Lancers, despite her original origins. She and her counterparts are originally a girl named Ray whom Leo Akaba wants to resurrect by fusing them to stop a Duelist named Z-arc. Appearance Celina has indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Zuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similarly to Zuzu. She wears the Fusion Dimension's version of the Osiris Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wears a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all brown boots. In addition, like her counterparts, she wears a mysterious bracelet. She later switches clothes with Zuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the third arc, Celina changes clothes again and returns Zuzu's clothes to Yuya, this time wearing a more casual outfit resembling her Academia uniform, composed of a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. She also wears a Riding Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a form-fitting maroon jumpsuit with white and light red markings and purple joint-pads, in addition to purple gloves and a purple helmet with a blue visor. Personality As she has been trained largely in Duel Monsters and confined in Academia's castle since her childhood, Celina is serious-minded, but has no social skills as a result, not seeing what was wrong with changing her clothes in front of Tsukikage and not understanding that not everyone is a Duelist. When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to Leo Akaba and wants to fight Academia's enemies, and even members of Academia when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner Shay would randomly attack any LDS students and teachers prior to cooperating with the latter, simply to prove her self-worth with no regard in how her actions affect others. Because of her obsession to demonstrate her skills, she seeks to fight the strongest Duelists she can find and is frustrated and disappointed when she defeats "worthless opponents". She is also proud, and easily infuriated, as seen when Dennis set a monster and a Magic/Trap Card, taking it as a provocation to her skills, all the while ignoring his reasons (namely a bad draw) as excuses. Even after her induction into the Lancers this desire persists, partially due to their mission being to find strong allies. Unlike other Academia students, Celina took the inter-dimensional domination with honour, and therefore was disgusted once knowing how the other Academia Duelists think of it as a mere hunting game. Unfortunately, like most students of Academia, Celina is overconfident and arrogant, refusing to back down from any challenges she came across no matter how overwhelmed she is. This pride and arrogance often leads to her downfall, which results from her being impatient and reckless. However, Celina is willing to accept responsibility for her actions, as seen when she expressed remorse about Zuzu's disappearance. Her serious disposition also caused her to strongly believe that Duel can only be won through iron will and clever strategies; therefore, she dismissed a Dueling style that depends on luck or such like Yūgo does. However, during her Duel against Yūgo, Celina felt for the first time the joy in Dueling, even using Yuya's catchphrase to express this feeling, finally understanding that Duel is not just a battle, but also can be fun and entertaining. When she is under the influence of Parasite Monster, her personality becomes very similar to Yūri and she also enjoys taunting others in a playful arrogant manner simliar to Yūri, which was seen during her duel with Yūya/Yūto. Etymology She has also been referred to as "Celina", which comes from the Latin serēnus, meaning "clear, tranquil, or serene". It can also be derived of Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity"), which is a lunar mare located to the east of Mare Imbrium on the Moon. She has also been refered to as "Selena" (possibly due to the "L"/"R" confusion that is common in Japanese-English translations). It is a common American and Greek name derived from the Greek Selene referring to the Goddess of the Moon in Greek Mythology. This is fitting given that she uses a Deck themed around the moon in the anime. Her dub name, Celina, means sky or heaven. Gallery FullCelina.png Selena's_new_outfit.png Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Tumblr nl9atdMRgx1rcnn25o1 1280.png Tumblr nl9atdMRgx1rcnn25o3 1280.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Tumblr nwq7jdsZbB1uv3t02o3 r1 1280.png 20150330223706044.jpg Ep40 Serena in Maiami First Stadium.png Ep50 Serena horrified.png Serena_127.png|Celina's memories being scanned. Young_Celina.png|Young Celina. CelinaWeakened.png|Celina under the effects of the nerve gas, watching as Riley Duels Security. Celina_Tells_Yuya,_That_She_Has_a_Bug_In_Her_Head.png|Celina tells Yuya that one of the Doktor's parasites is in her brain Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-Ep-50-Img-0004.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Counterparts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fragmental Category:Summoners Category:Outright Category:Honorable